Hunger
by Snow Sorceress
Summary: [Armada] Optimus Prime and Megatron have an arrangement on the side that neither of their armies know about. slash warning, nonfleshie


All characters go to Hasbro and Takara. I do not own them, I do not claim to own them, I just don't. Used without permission (they'd say no anyway :P )

Note: This is in-between Armada episodes, "Crack" and "Sacrifice." Hasbro owns all mentioned below.

Optimus Prime gazed around the base silently. Red Alert was for once not in the main control room. Sparkplug was talking to the other Minicons. The others were all carefully accounted for. None would interrupt their activities to investigate what the leader of the Autobots was doing. With a quick hand, he inputted the coordinates. After, with the forethought of Red Alert, he carefully covered his tracks.

In no time, he was warped to the gray hue throne room.

"Ah, Optimus Prime. What do I owe the honor of this incursion?" His baritone rumble made the Autobot cross his arms with false bravado.

"Megatron." He answered stiffly. The reply was a simple smirk that brought delightful tingles down the Autobot's neck. But he would not give in so easily.

"Why are you playing so dirty? Didn't we agree to fair play?" Optimus asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Why Prime… are you… jealous?" Megatron mused. He stood up from his throne and walked right to the Autobot, a grin fixed permanently on his stern faceplate.

"I am not. But the Star saber _and _Sky boom shield?" The leader complained.

"Yes, that's true. But… I am a Decepticon. You are foolish enough to trust a Decepticon?" The larger mech placed his finger on Optimus' covered faceplate.

"And… it wasn't exactly me now was it?" The Decepticon continued, speaking of Starscream. The smaller mech's optics relayed a smirk.

"Well don't let that power get your processor overworked." The retort was an amused chuckle.

"Ah, but power has brought you here now hasn't it?" Optimus did not even hear the words, thanks to Megatron's precise stroking of his antennas.

"My, my, already?" He chirped, making the red Autobot harden.

"Never that easy, Megatron." He leered under his mask.

"That's better," the other deviously grinned.

Then it was off. Punches to the jaws, kicks to the abdomen, clawing at extremities, and grunts of determination. Prime gripped at Megatron's arms, the other doing the same.

"Don't tell me this is all you got, Megatron."

"I think you've grown soft, Prime."

Megatron didn't expect the heavy leg that smashed into his faceplate, sending him into a wall. He recovered quickly, though a bit surprised, grabbing the Autobot and slamming him to the ground. He smiled with frightening enjoyment, leaning his head down to touch Prime's faceplate. Optimus would not be won so effortlessly. He grabbed Megatron's antlers and swung the rival into the wall. The gasp was enough to inform that the Decepticon had been caught off guard. The red Autobot climbed on top, his yellow optics glowing with glee.

"Not this time Megatron, you don't get it that easily," he reproached mischievously.

"Oh, I don't think so. This is quite inappropriate," The other responded and threw Optimus into the same wall. The Autobot grunted, falling down in a crumbled lump on his aft. Once again, the darker mech towered over the red, his optics elated.

"Now that's better," he rumbled, his lips finally touching the other's neck, in consuming waves of electricity. Prime cursed himself wholly for stretching his neck out so eagerly for the other, but Megatron… was Megatron, as always. No matter how he tried to be the one overpowering, it was useless.

The faceplate was unclipped and total submission was certain. Subsequently, it led to an entirely new set of grunting and clanking metal. Their lips locked, the rough play of their hands over each other sent electricity sparking off their bodies. In oblivious bliss, they ignored the flickering lights in the room. Optimus managed to get out of the besieged state and grab Megatron's antlers, charging maximum watts into the larger mech. With a pleasant groan, he gripped the other closer to himself, turning the visiting mech so that his back was against his own front. The determined leader's hand groped the shimmering front surface of the Autobot's chest plate. Optimus tried to twist the other way, so his rival couldn't touch the prize; trying to take back control of the position he was in.

"Ah ah ah…" Megatron reprimanded with a sensual rumble, sending a wave of electricity over the red mech. Optimus threw his head back in gratification, a grumble of his own unleashed. The Decepticon hissed when his competitor threw his own heavenly voltage into him. But the red one's torso finally cooperated, revealing the trophy. Megatron's smirk turned sinister and he was soon groping at the precious gem. Once the touch happened, Optimus twisted into a wheezing mess; crying out and reduced to a frail nothing. Magnificent surging slammed through the Autobot's systems, providing surreal aftershocks to his body. Highs that were only matched by battle lust streamed into every receptor. Prime scarcely realized that he was making such a commotion and bringing rather elevated gratification to the dark mech. The broken one gripped onto Megatron's treads and pulled with all his might, sending all energies through him as well.

"Ah… power…blissful wonderful power." Megatron moaned, caressing the artifact with further adamant vigor…

The alarms blared through the base.

"Sir! A Minicon has been detected!" Red Alert exclaimed. A groan.

"Optimus sir?!" Prime forced himself off the berth to come running in with shammed attention. He could not look any of the Autobots in the optics.

"Autobots, get ready to move out!" He sternly ordered, dodging any suspicious looks from Scavenger. The Autobots nodded with remarkable loyalty and ran toward the launch gate. Optimus lagged behind slightly, shame looming over him like a storm cloud. How could he have done such a thing? Why couldn't he forget Megatron's and his previous arrangement? Why was he so hungry? But warped he was and the battle was on, the hunger satisfied.


End file.
